Cameron's Karma
by Minshinki
Summary: Foreman is sick and tired of watching Cameron hurt Chase, so he finally does something about it. Slash and Character Bashing!Cameron. Though most of the reviewers apparently don't think so.


Word Count: 1081  
Pairing: Foreman/Chase  
Beta(s): Eddie, one of my people from Sylum. Thanks for the last minute beta!  
Summary: Foreman is sick and tired of watching Cameron hurt Chase, so he finally does something about it.  
Warning: Mention of sex and language  
Prompt: #48, _Foreman/Chase (Foreman/Cameron UST) - After Cameron and Chase's ill-fated tryst, Foreman becomes oddly protective of Chase. Cameron notices.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of it's characters, this is entirely fictional...sadly.  
Author Notes: Not for Cameron fans.

Eric really needed a vacation. Really bad. Or he'd end up strangling Cameron. Anyone with an ounce of intelligence, a pinch of common sense, and a dash of observation could tell that she and Chase had slept together. _Had_ being the keyword and in past tense. Foreman had only found this tidbit of information out by accident, otherwise House would have spread it around the whole hospital by now if they'd been obvious about it.

He shook his head every time he thought about how he found out…

_Flashback_

Foreman examined the blood bag that he needed to test as he blindly walked to the lab. He quickly looked up to see the door only inches in front of him and slowly pushed it open. He paused as he heard a familiar voice speaking in a sharp tone.

"Chase, I am not in the mood for games today!"

That was obviously Cameron with her overtly easy to pitch shrill.

"I'm not playing games, Cameron! I love you damnit! I don't care what you think, but it's how I feel! After you rejected me once I told you that, unlike a sociopath, I didn't stalk you or make your life miserable. I only tell you every Tuesday that I love you. What the fuck is wrong with that?!"

"Everything! I don't love you back and it annoys me to death when you tell me and give me that kicked puppy look when I don't say anything back!"

"Fine! Just say that next time instead of acting like a raving bit..."

He never finished his words as the harsh sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed around the room and out the small crack of the door. His eyes widen and he walked in all the way. Cameron was standing close to Chase with her hand past his face in mid-air and a stunned look on her face. While Chase just stood stiffly and his eyes were closed in a pained expression.

"Is everything alright in here?" Foreman's question was directed sharply at Cameron.

She turned with wide guilty eyes toward him, but she shook herself as if it was simply dust on her. "Yes. _Everything_ is alright here, isn't there Chase?"

Chase ghosted a hand over the now reddening imprint of Cameron's hand and turned to Foreman with dull eyes. "Yes, everything's alright." His voice completely flat and Foreman swore he saw Cameron flinch out the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"Well if everything is alright than why are the two of you just standing here? We have blood samples to test!"

_End Flashback_

Foreman looked up from his lunch to see Cameron and Chase talking hurriedly again. Chase's face showed signs of disbelief, irritation, and painful realization. Cameron just looked like she was going into a panic. Chase pushed the door open a little. "What is up with women in this country?!" Chase asked, his accent thickening, before continuing. "You want one thing, and then you don't! Or you don't want it and then you do! I thought people here have Freedom of Speech? I was trying to give you time to really ponder my words and actions to see I'm not playing you, but instead you act so cold hearted. You told me to leave you alone; I have; now you ask me if I want to meet you after work. What am I? Your personal sex slave on call?"

Cameron opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when she saw Foreman glaring at her. She lowered her head towards Chase. "We'll finish this conversation later!" She hissed at him. Chase's shoulders sagged, _'I should've kept my mouth shut.'_

Foreman narrowed his eyes. Things were definitely about to change, he couldn't standby another day and watch this go on.

Chase was walking down the hall reading a patient's file when he heard a click and then felt a powerful force pull him into an empty room and the door slam closed behind him. He wheeled around to come face to face with Foreman.

"WHAT THE FUCK..."

"I'm going to be brutally brunt about this." Interrupted Foreman, "What the hell is going on with you and Cameron?"

Chase sputtered. "N-nothing. We're just at odds right now, that's all."

Foreman snorted. "Yeah and all that sounds like a fighting couple...well bed buddies at least."

Chase's eyes widened, then his face scrunched up painfully. His breath began to come out in gasps, and then they turned into broken sobs. Foreman blinked in shocked and wrapped his arms around the crying man tentatively. He rubbed circles on the younger (1) man's back, "It's going to be ok Chase."

The blond jerked back out of his arms. "No it won't! She only thinks of me as some sort of…sexual convenience! A plaything and _I love her!" _He let out another wail of pain. Foreman tried not to outwardly show his anger towards Cameron. Chase could be ditzy cute, but he was smart when it was needed and he still cared for people despite how he grew up. He just needed someone to care for him and Eric knew for certain what he was about to do next was the right thing.

"Chase, look at me."

Blue eyes met his brown ones and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chase's. It was salty and wet from his tears, but Foreman didn't really care. Chase was tense under Foreman's hands, but eventually he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Everything just might be ok.

"Foreman."

The man being addressed turned around from the microscope to see Cameron looking at him with a nervous expression. "Yes?"

She walked up next to him and leaned in so close he could feel her body heat. "Would you like to have dinner with me after work?"

He blinked in shock at her. She really didn't expect for him to, did she? "No, I have a previous engagement."

Now Cameron seemed shocked herself. "What engagement?"

"A date with someone that's not you."

Her jaw dropped. After a few seconds she snapped it shut with a click and hmphed. "Well you were a last resort anyway!"

Foreman rolled his eyes at her. "But you sure were never one of mine."

She gasped, indignanted, and then stomped out of the research lab.

It'd been one month since her arguement with Chase and her rejection by Foreman. Afterwards she began to notice little things. Foreman would always sit close to Chase and if Cameron was facing toward him, he'd stand up and block her view of him. When she became a bit sharp with Chase during a patient case, Foreman would always cut her down and imply that she hadn't found the answer _either._ His eyes boring into her as if to say, _"Back down or I'll make your life hell."_

Or the time that she finally got the will to ask Chase out again. Foreman intervened before she could and Cameron knew then, that Karma really did come back around.

End,

(1) I believe Foreman is older than Chase though Chase has been with House longer.


End file.
